


The Purple Owl and the Movie

by SquareBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, first pokemon movie is being watched, tw drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareBeans/pseuds/SquareBeans
Summary: Waverly tries a little purple pill for the first time.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Purple Owl and the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory I typed everything on my phone so sorry for all typos :) its based off a real experience

Ecstacy. 

The first harder drug Waverly Earp has ever taken. 

The first harder drug Nicole Haught had ever taken too. 

"I'm nervous," Waverly looked at the little purple pill in front of her.

"Me too," Nicole responded, picking up the pill. "Should we cut it in half?" 

Waverly looked at Nicole, brown eyes wide. "Cut it in half? Oh my God! I just took the whole thing of mine." 

"What?!" Nicole quickly turned to look at the brunette, noticing the little purple pill is no longer in front of her. "Waverly!" Nicole paused. "Should I take all of mine?"

"What? No? Don't do that. Take half of it, less even." 

Nicole got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a steak knife and cut her pill in half before walking back to the couch. The redhead grabbed her glass of water and placed the half as far back in her throat as she could and took a large gulp of water.

"Now we wait?" 

A few minutes had gone by and Waverly suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath. I feel like a bath. I'll be right back." She smiled at the red head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

The brunette turned the water on and stared at it furiously coming out of the faucet. She felt her head getting a little lighter as her fingers started to tingle.

Ignoring the weird new feeling, Waverly quickly undressed and hopped into the tub, letting the warm water slowly envelope her. She smiled, content at the feeling. 

The bathroom door suddenly burst opened as Nicole bursted in. 

"Dude!" Waverly crossed her legs and put her arms over her chest. "I'm naked!"

"Yo. I didnt even register that but oh my fuck dude I can feel it. I'm feeling it. Are you feeling it?" The redhead looked in the bathroom mirror widening her eyes. "Fuck my pupils are so huge!" She took a step towards the tub and crouched down on her knees. "Fucking look!" She pointed at her super dilated eyes. 

"Woah! Nicole! Your eyes are almost fully black. Fuck are you possessed again?" Waverly put her arms down from her chest and started moving her hands around in the water and started humming a soft tone. "I'm encased in a bubble with a nice warm liquid keeping me toasty." She kept swishing her hands in the water. 

"You're feeling it too?!" Nicole was talking abnormally loud. 

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Waverly grabbed either side of Nicole's face with her wet hands. "Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty?" Waverly smiled lovingly at the redhead. 

"You have before, baby," Nicole slowly closed her eyes and moved forward, pursing her lips. 

"We're dating? I landed hot one!" Waverly did a small fist pump as she let go of Nicole's face. 

Nicole pouted and look down at Waverlys naked body, "Mm you're gorgeous." She licked her lips as she eyed Waverlys perky chest. 

"Woah! Horny dog!" Waverly quickly covered her chest with her arms again. "Can you get out so I can get out of my warm bubble and enjoy my high with you better?"

Nicole pouted again and slowly nodded. She quickly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Do you want to watch anything?" 

"Put whatever you want on!" Waverly wrapped a towel around her body and she looked in the bathroom mirror. She leaned forward and looked at her brown eyes. "Mm pupils..." She mumbled. "I'm so freaking light!" Waverly shouted as she quickly got dressed. "I'm stuck! Never mind!" 

"Hey, baby!" Nicole jumped up and sped walked to her girlfriend. "How was the bubble?" She wrapped her arms around Waverly and planted a wet, sloppy kiss against her cheek.

Waverly giggled and tried to break free from the redheads grasp. "I'm a towel! Lay on me!" The two girls laid down on the ground. 

Waverlys legs were spread and her arms were sticking out. 

Nicole laid on top of Waverly and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. 

"This is nice," Waverly commented. 

"Yeah but kinda uncomfortable?" Nicole sat up and looked at the time. "Holy fuck we've been laying down for like... ever!" She shot right up to her feet and looked around. "I can fucking run a marathon!" Nicole started running back and forth across the living room. "I'm so fucking fast. I'm like better than the flash!"

Waverly stood up and smiled. "I'm a metronome. I make songs. Listen." 

Both girls stood quiet as Waverly rocked her head back and forth. 

"Fucking beautiful!" Nicole laughed as she started to run again. "Time me!"

"Okay! One... two... three!" Waverly started counting outloud as the redhead ran across the room over and over again. 

"We should watch a movie," Nicole suddenly stopped running. 

"What movie?" Waverly walked over to the couch and plopped down. 

"I dunno," Nicole plopped next to her and opened up Netflix on the TV. "Oh! Pokemon! The first movie!" She quickly turned it on and leaned forward, staring intensely at the TV. 

"I've never seen this before." 

"Its so fucking good! You have no idea. It's so sad st parts and I always want to cry but then theres times where it's so epic and amazing and I love it. Sh!" Nicole held her fingers up to her lips. "Its starting."

"I'm gonna make popcorn!" Waverly got up and put a bag in the microwave. 

The loud popping quickly subsides as the smell of freshly cooked popcorn entered the girls noses. 

"Amazing," they said in unison. 

Waverly plopped down in time to watch Ash get the hologram letter. 

"Amazing! Technology is so amazing!" Waverly talked with a mouthful of popcorn. "I cant believe how far we had advanced!

"Right? It's insane! I love it!" Nicole grabbed a fistful of the buttery goodness. 

"I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?" Waverly got up and grabbed three water bottles and one sugar free powerade. "Here." She put one water bottle next to the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. The brunette opened the powerade and downed half of it in one sitting.

"Hey! I want some!" Nicole put her hand out waiting to grab the half empty bottle. 

"Oh..." Waverly giggled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry." She handed the redhead the powerade. 

"Wait this is when it's getting good!" Nicole got off the couch and sat criss crossed in front of the TV. "Look! They have to make it across the water to go to the tower!" 

Waverly stared at the TV, eyes unblinking as they moved back and forth between the several characters talking. 

"Its gonna get sad soon."

"No! Dont let it get sad!" Waverly complained as she continued to eat the popcorn. "Popcorn is so friggin good!" She took a hand full and crunched down on it. 

"Oh popcorn!" Nicole reached her handout for the bowl as she kept her eyes focused on the movie. 

"Get your own!" Waverly took one last handful before she handed the bowl to nicole. "I'm a mother fucking cloud. I'm an amazing cloud. I feel like I'm light and I can fly!" Waverly was smiling widely as she kept her eyes on the TV. She got up and started running around. "Let's run across the world. I bet we could do it in, like, an hour!" 

"After this!" Nicole was eating one piece of popcorn at a time and very slowly. "Its just so good. But I am so thirstyyyyy!" She complained and got up to grab a bottle before quickly sitting back down. "My fingers... they tingle. I can sense the power within me."

"What?"

"I am powerful doom! Mwahaha!" Nicole started wiggling her fingers at Waverly who bursted into a giggle fit. 

"No! Stop! Its gonna tickle!" Waverly said in between breaths. 

"I'm not even tickling you!" Nicole started laughing alone still wiggling her fingers, slowly walking towards her girlfriend.

"No! Please!" Waverlys laughs turned silent as her face started to redden and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Stop!" She finally took a breath. "I can sense it!" 

Nicole started laughing even harder and sat down, "okay I'll stop." She wiped her eyes and turned back towards the TV. "Its getting sad!" 

Waverly slowly nodded and leaned forward. 

"Sh, just watch." 

The girls watched as the Ash slowly turned to stone as the other pokemon kept slowly hitting each other, growing weaker and weaker with each punch. 

Nicole's eyes started to water and she sniffled. 

"Oh my..." Waverly trailed off as her eyes started to water. 

Mew and mewtwo shot at each other. Pink and blue collided. 

Waverly covered her eyes with her hands. "I cant watch."

"No!" Nicole got up and wrapped an arm around Waverlys shoulder. "You have to!"

Waverly nodded and slowly opened her eyes as she continued to watch the movie. 

"Fuuuuck this is sad."

Waverly only nodded. 

Nicole pushed a loose strand of Waverlys hair behind her ear. She gave her girlfriend a tender kiss on her temple. 

"Its such a good movie!" Waverly cried.

"Its the best," Nicole smiled and leaned the side of her head against Waverlys.

"I love you," Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. 

"I love you too, baby."

"This is the best high ever."

Nicole laughed and nodded as the movie came to the credits.


End file.
